Blowing Kisses
by Momochan
Summary: COMPLETED! Jonouchi has been acting strange and Yugi isn’t sure why. However, when Yugi does find out, he realizes that Jonouchi isn’t the only one who has trouble catching a clue, or better said kiss. JxY
1. Catch Me If You Can

Okay so I once said that I'm not the biggest Wishipping fan, but after writing A 360 Bermuda Love Triangle, I changed my mind. Yugi and Jou make such a cute couple! I don't know why I never realized it before. Besides I just wanted to do something a little different. There are plenty of S/J, YY/Y and S/YY fics out there, but I don't see too many J/Y fics (well not lately).

Don't get me wrong, S/J and S/YY are still my favorite, but if any of you out there keep up with my writing, then I bet you noticed by now that I have a very open mind and wide range in taste. I don't like sticking to just one pairing. If I do that all my stories will start to sound the same, and I don't want to run out of ideas too fast.

However, if you want to know the real reason why I decided to write a J/Y fic, I'll tell the truth. I had a really cute idea for this story, and Jou and Yugi just seemed to be the best two characters for it. At first I thought about making it Yami/Yugi, but after you read this first chapter and see what Jou does, then you'll see why I decided Jou would make a better player ;) There are just some things Jou would do that Yami wouldn't, and Jou's actions are the whole basis for the title of this fic.

Anyways enough of my babbling, I don't really like to write too much at the beginning of a fic. I don't want to bore you all away. So here it is, fresh out of Momo's sweetness vault. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: If 1 plus1 equals 2 , then Yugioh plust Its Characters equals not me because I don't own them and I probably never will. Okay, so now that I got that problem out of the way can anyone help me figure out how long it will take two trains heading northeast and southeast, one traveling from Cookietown 200km and the other one from LittleRock 500km at a speed of 30m/s, and they both left the station 2 hours apart from each other and it was raining in Pennville while Bush was giving a speech over budget increases, and purple elephants were dancing on the tracks, so..........

**Blowing Kisses**

Chp.1 Catch Me If You Can

"Are you alright?" questioned Jonouchi as he helped his friend to his feet.

"Sure I'm fine but what about you!" exclaimed Yugi worriedly. He then brought a hand to Jonouchi's cheek and examined the small cut that was there.

"Aww this ain't nothing," chuckled Jonouchi as he wiped the bit of blood from his face with his thumb and winked. "I mean you look a little more worse for wear then I do."

"I'm so sorry Jonouchi. This is all my fault," whispered Yugi as he lowered his face shamefully towards the ground. "If only I were stronger, then I wouldn't have to keep depending on you or Yami to come to my rescue every time a bully decides to pick on me."

"Hey now," shushed Jonouchi as he brought a finger to Yugi's lips in attempt to silence him. "You are a strong person Yugi. Stronger then me or Yami."

Yugi smiled up at his friend just before Jonouchi brushed his finger down Yugi's chin and stopped where a bit of blood had trickled. Yugi then felt his face grow hot as Jonouchi wiped the blood with his finger and licked it off his hands in the most provocative manner.

Had it been anyone but Jonouchi, Yugi would have been certain the taller boy was flirting with him, but considering it was his best friend, Yugi merely shrugged away the thought and berated himself for his own flailing hormones.

'What is wrong with me! How could I think such a thing? Jonouchikun is my best friend! Then again I'm not sure why he just did that, but usually I don't understand half the things he does.'

"Speaking of which. Where is Yami? Lately when something like this happens he usually beats me to the punch," chuckled Jonouchi as he cracked his knuckles for an added emphasis. "And I mean literally."

"Ohh, well last night he went to Kaiba's and I haven't seen him since."

"Man, why the hell is he always with that bastard!" snarled Jonouchi. "Usually Yami is a pretty good judge of character, but this time…Oh well. I guess nobodies perfect."

"Jou," sighed Yugi in a scolding tone. "That's not a very fair thing to say. Kaiba isn't really that bad, and most importantly he makes Yami happy."

"Is that so," snorted Jonouchi as he turned his face away defiantly. "Well if being with a cold-blooded jackass reptile makes him happy, then I give them both my best wishes."

"Jonouchi," groaned Yugi wearily.

"Well we better get goin before we're late," pointed out Jonouchi as he ignored Yugi's reproachful glance and waved his wrist into the air.

"Oh my gosh you're right!" exclaimed Yugi as he stared at the watch on Jonouchi's hand. "We're going to miss our bus!" He then proceeded to dash across the street just before he was suddenly stopped.

"Whoa now!" shouted Jonouchi as he yanked Yugi by the back of the collar, causing the boy to narrowly miss a car that nearly hit him.

"Oh my gosh!" gasped Yugi as he realized he had only been inches from certain death.

"Man oh man Yugi! That was really close," nodded Jonouchi gratefully. He then raised his head back to meet Yugi's pale eyes and patted his friend's shoulder.

"Didn't your mom teach you to look both ways before you cross the street? Geez. Looks like I have no choice but to hold your hand and walk you myself."

Yugi's cheeks burned a deep crimson as Jonouchi took his hand, gently squeezed it, and then led him to a crosswalk. At this point Yugi wasn't sure if he was more embarrassed because Jonouchi was treating him like a child, or just embarrassed because they were holding hands."

"Well now. That wasn't so hard, now was it?" grinned Jonouchi as they finally made it across the street.

Yugi merely nodded his head while keeping it lowered from Jonouchi's eyes. What would Jonouchi think if he noticed how hot Yugi's face was now?

"Hey Yugi," whispered Jonouchi lowly.

Captivated by the softness in the other's tone, Yugi forgot about hiding his face and stared up at his friend.

"You know…" started Jonouchi.

Yugi blinked wildly as he realized that Jonouchi's face was now twice as red as his. "I…"

"OH MY GOSH!" cried Yugi, violently interrupting the blonde. "Our bus just drove by!"

"SHIT!" cursed Jonouchi as he and Yugi took off running after it.

**::Next Scene::**

"The bus is extra crowded today," huffed Jonouchi as he struggled against the window he was being pushed against. Between being boxed beside Yugi and being smashed by a burly overweight man, Jonouchi was has having trouble breathing as the potent smell of bus musk filled the air. He then felt his face pale as the man behind him pressed hard against him revealing two reasons why _he_ was in fact a _she_.

"Well it is the weekend," stated Yugi. He then clutched the bus handle above him twice as tightly in a desperate attempt to keep from falling. However, his efforts were to no avail as the bus hit a huge bump causing the smaller boy to trip over backwards!

"Watch it now!" shouted Jonouchi as he immediately caught Yugi before he had time to fall.

"Th-thanks Jonouchikun," stammered Yugi as he tried to recover from his embarrassment.

"Sure thing Yug," smiled Jonouchi.

Yugi smiled back up at his friend appreciatively before a sudden realization hit him. "Uhh…Jonouchi."

"Hm?" hummed the grinning blonde.

"You can let go of me now."

"Why?" blinked Jonouchi, his eyes reflecting feigned innocence mixed with a slight hint of mischief. Yugi couldn't help but shudder under Jonouchi's dubious gaze, which he quickly soon regretted. The moment the smaller boy shivered Jonouchi's eyes sparked as his hold on Yugi tightened.

"Because….well…" started Yugi as he suddenly felt his mind go blank. Something about Jonouchi's embrace was soothing and Yugi couldn't think of any good reason why he wanted the feeling to go way. Plus the dark hazy shade of Jonouchi's eyes totally had Yugi captivated.

"Heh," chuckled Jonouchi as he nodded his head and shut his eyes. He then turned back to face Yugi surprising his friend in the process. The strange compelling look he had just moments ago was now gone and completely replaced by his characteristic exuberance. "It looks like this is our stop."

"Oh…yeah…"

**::Next Scene::**

"Well we're here and what do you know, they're late," grumbled Jonouchi dourly. "And here I ran for nothing. I should have known what with Anzu havin to be so girly. Once I waited at her house for over an hour because she couldn't find the right shoes to match her outfit! And don't get me started on Honda. I think he takes longer to get his hair to stick up than you do!"

"What do you mean? My hair is always like this," blinked Yugi.

"No kidding," gasped Jonouchi as he seemed genuinely surprised.

He then eyed Yugi intently causing the shorter boy to slightly blush. Jonouchi had long since past the time boundary that a person could stare at someone and still not have it considered gaping. Then again Yugi just figured Jonouchi was looking at him so strangely due to the hair phenomenon.

However Yugi's thoughts were soon interrupted as Jonouchi flopped onto the ground and leaned on a nearby tree. "Well no point in complaining. I guess were just gonna have to wait for them here."

After a few moments had passed Yugi joined his friend and sat beside him. He then shut his eyes and took in a full breath of air. It was at that moment a playful breeze swept around the two, sending a sweet fragrance past them.

"Today's such a nice day!" sighed Yugi contently.

"Too bad we have to waste our weekend doin some stupid school project!" chortled Jonouchi.

"It isn't so bad," chuckled Yugi as he stared over at his heated friend. Although his eyes were still closed, Jonouchi's facial features somehow managed to animate his annoyance perfectly.

"Tch. Ya. If you ask me, I think this is just the schools sad attempt at forcing us to do some fundraising. I mean why else would they tell us to sell these retarded coasters and then cover up their motives by saying this is a study on business development skills."

"Well at least we get to do this together," countered Yugi as he stared out in front of himself.

Jonouchi's eyes immediately popped open as he sat up and stared directly in his friend's face. "Yugi…"

"Jonouchikun?" questioned Yugi. Something about the way the other was staring at him had Yugi's heart pounding hard against his chest.

"I…uhhh…." trailed Jonouchi, his face now a deep crimson shade. "Whoa. You got an eyelash hanging from your eye."

"Really?" Yugi blinked. Somehow that wasn't quite the response he was expecting. He then brought his hand to his eye in order to eliminate the obstruction before Jonouchi suddenly caught his wrist.

"Don't try to rub it! If you do that it might get caught in your eye," scolded Jonouchi. "Here. Let me get it for you. Now close your eyes."

Yugi immediately obeyed the blonde as he shut his eyes and stood still. His breath then hitched in the back of his throat as he felt warm air touch his face. Jonouchi was now only millimeters from Yugi's face as he leaned in over the smaller boy.

"Almost…" whispered Jonouchi a mix of sweet honey and warmth escaping his lips.

"JONOUCHI!" shouted Yugi as he suddenly leapt to his feet and backed away from the blonde. He then clutched the front of his shirt tightly in a sad attempt to slow his heartbeat.

The instant Yugi had left himself unguarded Jonouchi had took the opportunity to capture his lips in a soft kiss. At first touch Yugi hadn't been sure what was going on, but the moment that realization finally hit him, Yugi had quite literally jumped into action.

"Wha-what do you think your doing!" stammered Yugi as he brought a hand to his mouth and tried to cover a blush.

"Yugi," sighed Jonouchi tiredly before he smiled up at his friend softly. "I've been blowing kisses at you all day, but you just didn't seem to want to catch them until I made a direct assault."

"…" Yugi merely stared at Jonouchi wide eyed, causing Jonouchi's smile to only deepen. He then stood to his feet and stepped towards the stunned Yugi. Everything within Yugi told him to retreat the other's advances, but for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to budge. It wasn't until Jonouchi leaned in on him that Yugi felt his heartbeat.

"I guess I'm just gonna have to spell it out for you," chuckled Jonouchi. His eyes then darkened as the cloud of passion overtook them. "Yugi…I **_really_** like you."

"YUUUGII!"

"Anzu! Honda!" blurted Yugi as he immediately snapped out of his daze and pushed Jonouchi off of him. He then watched as his two friends caught up to them using it as an excuse to avoid eye contact with Jonouchi.

"It's about time you two got here," snorted Jonouchi as he gave both brunets a misconstrued death glare. Little did they know, their sudden gain in punctuality was greatly unappreciated.

"Well it's not like it was my fault we were late," countered Honda.

"What! Weren't you the one who showed up at my house an hour late!" shouted Anzu.

"So! We would have made it on time if you hadn't taken so long to find some shoes to wear!" barked Honda as he pointed at Anzu's feet accusingly.

"Well if you weren't so late we could have taken the bus instead of ride on your bike. I didn't know we were going to have to ride your motorcycle, so of course I had to change my shoes!"

"But it took you like half an hour to pick them!" Groaned Honda incredulously.

"Calm down guys. There's no point in arguing now. Let's just get this project started so we can maybe finish today," pointed out Yugi as he tried to calm his two friends down.

"Good idea…" growled Anzu. She then wiped the frown off her face and pulled out a large paper from her purse.

"Well last night I made a chart of the best areas for business. So if we pair up, we can cover both the north and south sides today!"

"Good idea Anzu," smiled Jonouchi as he snatched the diagram out of Anzu's hands and pretended to examine it. "So how about Yugi and-"

"HONDA!" blurted Yugi. Everyone stopped what they were doing and blinked at Yugi with confusion. The boy's sudden outburst had taken everyone by surprise as Yugi let out a strained laugh. "Why don't Honda and I take the north side of town?"

It was at that moment Yugi felt his heart crumble in his chest as his eyes locked with Jonouchi's. A look of complete hurt and betrayal flickered from the blonde's eyes as he gave Yugi a pained glance.

However the moment was soon broken as Anzu gave Yugi a light pat on the back. "Yeah. I think that's the best plan of action. That way you can keep that lug-head over there in check and I can put Jounouchi to good work."

"I ain't got no problem with that," chortled Honda as he crossed his arms over his chest. "As long as I'm not paired with the ice queen over there."

Honda's face turned completely white as Anzu glared at him murderously causing the taller boy to turn towards Jonouchi and sweat. "Well Jou?"

"Oh yeah…sure," murmured Jonouchi as he lowered his head towards the ground and tried best to hide his injured eyes "…good plan…"

**::Next Scene::**

"Well despite the fact that we were late, I'm happy to say that we sold all our merchandise. So how did you guys do?" questioned Anzu.

"All taken care of!" smirked Honda. Yugi merely nodded his head weakly and smiled. He then glanced over at Jonouchi wondering if the other's feelings were still hurt, but the blonde had his back to him.

"That's great!" jeered Anzu as she clapped her hands together. "And in honor of a job well done, how about I treat you all to some burgers. I do get an employee discount!"

"Great!" exclaimed Honda ecstatically. Both brunets were currently oblivious to the uncomfortable atmosphere forming around them, as they rejoiced over the much-needed break.

"Aaaa, I think I'm gonna have to pass," groaned Jonouchi as he patted Honda on the shoulder and smiled. He then brought a hand to his mouth and feigned a yawn before he turned around and walked away. "I'm really tired you know, so I'm just gonna head on home now and get some rest."

"See you guys tomorrow," murmured Jonouchi as he a waved a hand to his friends and didn't give Yugi a second glance.

"What's wrong with him?" blinked Honda, his confusion apparent by the tilt of his head.

"I don't know," sighed Anzu, her eyes now clouded with concern. "He seemed kind of down all day to tell you the truth. Whenever we weren't selling anything he would just kind of glance at the ground solemnly and not say a word. I was really worried about him, but when I asked him what was wrong he lied and said it was nothing."

"Man. Whatever it is, it must be bad," nodded Honda as he crossed his arms over his chest and pondered the strange occurrence. "I mean Jonouchi turned down a free meal!"

Yugi however didn't seem to hear a single word as he continued to watch his best friend's silhouette disappear down the street. 'Jounouchi…'

**To be continued….**

Awww, poor Jonouchi. Yugi left him high and dry. What's that you say? I'm the evil authoress who did this to him? Well yeah, but that doesn't mean I don't feel sorry for him….okay so I enjoy torture,! So what!

Now what to do? Well again this is one of my shorter fics, so you won't have to be in suspense for too long. The next chapter is actually the last one. You see I originally meant to make this fic a one shot, but it kind of got a little too long.

I know some of you like long chapters, but some people don't. Plus I kind of wanted to get this chapter out now as oppose to later, because I still need to write the ending. Yep! I have it all written in my head, so I should have it ready in a week…2 at the most. It all depends on how busy I will be with school.

Yeah, I'm really hyped up. My favorite holiday is comin up. Thanksgiving! Then I can look forward to an end of this hellish semester. I can't wait. School is kickin my butt.

I'm also happy to say my new doujinshis finally came in! Now I can honestly say that Meiji Kimera is my favorite circle, but I also really love Rapan and Doz! YES! Now I think I finally have enough doujins to do what I had planned to do awhile back. Make a Yugioh doujinshi site!!! So if any of you are interested, after I'm done making it, I'll post a link for my new site on my profile. Most of the pairings for my doujins are S/YY stuff (happened purely by chance), but I also have a few YY/Y. Other pairings I have are S/J, J/Y, YY/S, S/Y, and B/S. I also have quite a few Trigun and Saiyuki doujins. Oh FYI, they're all Yaoi! Except that one Slayers gag book and a Yugioh hentai I bought…what? I was curious! So I bought it at a convention because it was only like 5 bucks! Sue me! Geez…most of the Yaoi I have is hard so what's the difference? Please don't hate me (;.;).

Anyho, I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. I know this isn't the most popular coupling, but if you like cute this fic definitely has plenty of it, and the conclusion will be sweet to. So tell me how you liked it, and I guess I'll hear from you all through many wonderful reviews!! Right?


	2. Indecisions of the Heart

Well here it is, the conclusion of my little ficcie. Sorry it had to come so late, but I got side tracked, what with Thanksgiving break and all, and boy did I have plenty to be thankful for!! I love Thanksgiving! All that food I got to eat! It has to be the best holiday. Yes, even better then Christmas.

I mean for one thing you have an excuse to eat all day, I love turkey, and I don't have to listen to stupid Christmas songs until I want to puke. Yeah, at my job the radio station that we are _forced_ to listen has taken it upon themselves to play Christmas songs, all day, everyday! Sure I love Christmas carols (or use to), but how many renditions of "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" can there possibly be!?! After hearing the song long enough, I started to wonder if Santa Claus was just some kind of old crotchety pedophile who stalks children when they're sleeping!

Yeah, I'm not quite into the Christmas spirit yet. Getting presents and all just isn't that important to me, and I hate how the meaning of Christmas gets lost in the pandemonium of the money making industry, but I do, however, love to eat, and that's why I LOVE Thanksgiving!

Well enough of my stupid ramble. Let's get on to more important things. Like this wonderful little ficcie! Hope you like the ending and thanks for all the great reviews!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, however, donations are happily accepted (wink-wink)!

**Blowing Kisses**

Chp2 Indecisions of the Heart

"What the fu-" However before the brunet could finish his sentence a strange clinking sound jingled above him.

"Now, now my love," cooed Yami as he brought a finger to his boyfriend's lips and traced its outline softly. "Your gonna have to watch that dirty mouth of yours, otherwise I might have to clean it all out for you."

"Yami…" growled Seto as the dark spirit jumped onto his lap and licked his lips suggestively.

"Hmm…now what to do," hummed Yami as he began to straddle the other's waist.

"You can start by untying me this instant!" snapped Seto as he tugged against the chains that had him confined to the post and foot of his bed. He then began to curse himself for letting his guard down long enough for the spirit to put him in such a position. Sure he trusted his lover, but certain things he worried about, especially when he realized the spirit was not too shy of a nympho.

"Now where's the fun in that?" chuckled Yami grimly. He then leaned in to capture Seto's lips before the brunet jerked his face to the side and smirked.

"If you untie me I'll show you."

"Tempting…but I don't think so," laughed the spirit as he honestly took a moment to consider his options. "Now you just wait here one moment while I get something extra special for us to play with."

Seto let out a frustrated breath, although it was more from withdrawal than anger as the spirit hopped off of him and headed towards the bathroom.

However just as Yami found what he was looking for, a sharp pain struck his heart. "Yugi?"

He then paused for a moment as he wondered whether he had imagined it all. Not thoroughly convinced it was just in his mind, Yami called out to his hikari, but was met with a huge barrier. It was at that point Yami knew something wasn't right. The last time Yugi had tried to cut Yami off like this was when Yami had almost killed Seto. A decision he was more than grateful Yugi had prevented.

Seto felt his patience snap as he realized Yami was taking too long for comfort, **_literally_**. He then blinked wildly as Yami captured his lips from above his bedpost, surprising the other with an upside down kiss. The panic alarm then ran rampant through his mind as Yami backed away from him and let out an apologetic sigh. "Sorry koi. I'll be back real soon. There's something I need to take care of."

"Yami!" thundered Seto as he jerked forward in order to sit up, but was met with cold steel resistance. "Don't even think about leaving me here…alone…all chained up…"

However his demands were met on absent ears as Yami faded away into the shadows.

**::Next Scene::**

"Yugi what's the matter?" exclaimed Yami as he immediately spotted his hikari huddled at the corner of his bed. He then gasped when he approached the smaller boy, immediately recognizing the tear-stained eyes being shadowed by the dark room.

"YAMI!" blurted Yugi as he nearly jumped. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Seto?"

"Well he's a little tied up at the moment," smirked Yami darkly. He then nodded his head, and replaced the grin with a frown of worry. "But that's besides the point! Now tell me what's wrong."

Yugi merely sniffled in response as he brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them. Not able to contain himself, Yami immediately sat next to Yugi and took the boy into his arms.

As soon as contact was made, Yugi buried himself into Yami's chest and sobbed lightly into the other's shirt. Not sure what to do, and feeling completely helpless, Yami merely hugged the boy tightly and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Shhh. It's okay aibou. Cry as much as you like. I'm here for you," whispered Yami softly.

However, after more then several minutes had passed, Yugi finally calmed down and murmured lowly. "Yami, I did a horrible thing."

Yami quirked a brow towards his other half, but decided to remain silent.

"I never meant to hurt him. That's the last thing I ever wanted to do..."

"Yugi," sighed Yami as he pulled the other far enough away from his chest so that he could look into his watery eyes. "I want to help you, so please tell me what's going on."

Yugi was silent for a moment before he lowered his gaze back towards Yami's chest and spoke just below a whisper. "It's Jou…today he was acting really strange, and to tell you the truth it's been like this a lot lately."

"I wasn't sure what was going on, and at first I thought it was all in my mind, but then…" Yugi's voice trailed off before he finally regained enough nerve to speak.

"Then…he…" Yami moved an ear closer as he could barely make out his hikari's whispers. However, what he was about to hear next was perfectly heard as Yami's eyes widened with disbelief.

"He kissed me."

"HE WHAT!" thundered Yami, causing his hikari to jump and slightly shrink away.

"I just don't-" However, Yami was soon cut off, as Yugi could no longer contain his thoughts.

"Then he told me that he liked me, and well I panicked! I didn't know what to do, so I rejected him! But now I wish I hadn't." Tears began to reform in Yugi's eyes as he struggled to breath, but willed himself on. "The look in Jonouchi's eyes. All that pain, I didn't mean to hurt him. I didn't mean to say what I said. I was just so confused and I…"

However, Yugi could no longer hold back the tears as a new flood poured from his eyes. His voice then caught in his throat and was immediately replaced with a sob. Yami felt his heart crumble as he instantly pulled Yugi back into his arms, and squeezed him tightly.

"That's fine Yugi. I understand. You don't have to say anymore," assured Yami as he pet Yugi's head protectively.

"I do care for Jonouchi. I really do, but until today I never thought of him as more then just my friend, my best friend! But after he told me how he felt, I wasn't sure what to think."

Yami made no move to respond as he continued to caress the small hikari. His heart was now too busy debating on whether to send Jonouchi to the shadow realm or encourage his actions. Yami had been more than aware of the blonde's affections for his light, but he never expected Jonouchi to act on them. Many times he thought about pushing Jonouchi into action, but Yami's jealous nature always thwarted him. After all, Yugi was **_his_** hikari, and Yami couldn't let him go to just anybody. However, Jonouchi wasn't just anyone.

"Sure I love Jonouchi. How can I not? Being with him always makes me so happy, and I love the way he makes me feel needed…important…special, but I treasure our friendship most of all, and I would never want to jeopardize it. I like the way things are between us now, and I would never want that to change. I don't ever want to lose our special bond. If that happened then I…I don't know what I would do. I'm not sure I could go on without him."

"I think I understand your feelings. However, I think your biggest problem is less that your confused about what to do, and more just afraid of the consequences," Yami finally replied.

Yugi raised a head to his yami questionably as he merely sniffled in response. "You're afraid of hurting your friendship with Jonouchi. That's why you couldn't tell him how you felt right away. Think about it Yugi, it's usually not like you to second-guess your heart. If there's anything I know you're confident about, more so then even I, it's your feelings."

"…"

"I can't tell you what to do Yugi. I don't know how you feel towards Jonouchi. Only you know the answer that question. However, there is some advice I'd like to give you." Yami paused as his frustration sounded clearly through a growl. As much as he wanted to solve Yugi's problem and make the decision for him, Yami knew it was something he couldn't do. Now the only thing he could do was point Yugi in the right direction.

"If you don't feel the same way about Jonouchi as he does you, then you have to tell him right away. Sure it may hurt his feelings, but in the long run this will be what's best for you both. Only then can you find a resolution and bind back your friendship."

"But then he'll-"

"Don't worry about it Yugi," interrupted Yami as he covered Yugi's mouth with a finger. "Jonouchi is your friend, and no matter what you do or say that will never change. I'm sure he will understand your feelings or at least learn to."

"However, if you do indeed love Jonouchi back, as he does you, then you should tell him. Don't let fear cloud your feelings. That wouldn't be fair to either you or Jonouchi."

Yugi's grip on Yami's shirt tightened as he realized how right Yami was, but how much he didn't like his answers. Yami, however, didn't seem to notice as he continued on with his speech. "I really can't tell the future Yugi, but I know it's better to do something and make a mistake then to regret not getting a chance to make that mistake at all. Because…to live a life full of regret, is the same as not living at all. Believe me, I speak from experience."

"Yami…" trailed Yugi before he ducked his head back towards the bed.

"One more thing I think you should know," added Yami as he gave Yugi a questionable smirk. "What it seems to me is that you have always been perfectly content with your friendship with Jonouchi the way that it is, the only problem is Jonouchi wasn't. That's why he decided to take a step and tell you how he felt. He overcame his fear, and trusted that the strength of your bond would hold no matter what. So what about you? Can you do the same?"

"Yami…" The dark spirit raised a brow with worry as Yugi's face darkened. His hikari then raised a bright smile up at the spirit, startling him in the process. "You have an amazing ability to help and at the same time confuse me like crazy."

"I pride my self on this," smirked Yami.

"Thank you!" Yami's mischievous smiled warmed as Yugi buried his face into the spirit's chest and embraced him.

After a few moments passed, Yugi pulled away from his Yami and looked at him worriedly. "I appreciate you coming here to help me Yami. Now I know what I have to do. However, I really hope I wasn't interrupting anything between you and Kaiba."

"I mean because of our bond you can come and help me in a matter of seconds, but getting back to Kaiba's house might take awhile considering you would have to actually use normal transportation methods." Yami's eyes began to widen with each passing word as realization slowly hit him. "I mean it's really late right now, and not many railways go into Kaiba's area around this time. You'd have to walk a bit and…"

"ARGGHH!" bellowed Yami as he made a mad dash for the door. "Seto is going to kill me!"

**::Next Scene::**

Yami clutched the doorway weakly as he struggled to catch his breath. The last station was about 15 blocks from Seto's mansion and the spirit had run the entire way.

A venture that he had expected to take not more then a few minutes had taken a few hours, and Yami was afraid to think about how a sexually frustrated Seto, chained to a bed for more then an hour would feel.

"Seto?" blinked the spirit as he finally raised his head and narrowed his eyes on the bed where Seto was supposed to be. However, the brunet was nowhere to be found. Yami then felt his blood turn cold as a lingering shadow came up behind him and roughly grabbed his wrist. He was then pushed into a nearby wall, his back now to the dark figure.

"You took so long, I got tired of waiting," hissed a voice so smooth Yami couldn't help but shudder out of stimulation.

"Seto…how on earth did you-"

However, his voice caught in his throat as a clinking noise sounded the room.

"Ohh I have my ways," chuckled Seto menacingly. Yami shivered as the feel of cold steel surrounded his wrist and froze his veins. It was at that point he realized that the tables had suddenly turned as he struggled against his own handcuffs and failed.

"So as punishment for making me wait for so long, you lose all the privileges you _would_ have had," laughed Seto as he forced Yami to turn around and face him.

"SETO!"

**::Next Scene::**

"45,834," muttered the boy tiredly. Jonouchi wasn't sure how long it had been since he had decided to count all the textured holes on his ceiling. However, he was thankful to do anything that took his mind off of one probably former best friend.

"ERRAGGH!" shouted Jonouchi as he ruffled his fingers through his hair. He then flopped over in his bed belly side down and smothered his face into his pillow. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid …"

Jonouchi continued to mutter the word over and over again as he felt the cold feeling in his chest move towards his face and warm into a liquid substance. 'What was I thinking? Why did I do that? I always don't think things through and do stupid stuff like this. And now…Yugi HATES ME! He didn't even want to look at me.'

"I lost my Yugi," whispered Jonouchi as he sat up and clutched his pillow tightly. He then felt his apprehension rise as a small wet blotch hit his bed. "I wish I could just kill over about now…"

Nearly overwhelmed with depression, Jonouchi shut his eyes releasing a flood of tears. His eyes then reflexively widened as a tapping sound clanked against his window. Jonouchi then raced towards the window and was surprised by what he saw.

'Yugi?' However, before the boy had any more time to reflect, he was suddenly clocked in the head with a rock and nearly fell out his window.

"Jonouchikun! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" shouted Yugi from outside the apartment building, a handful of pebbles in each hand.

"Yugi? What are you doing here?" questioned Jonouchi as he immediately opened the window and peered down at the boy.

"Jonouchi I…" Yugi's voice dimmed as he stared at the ground. "I had to talk to you, and I couldn't wait any longer."

"Huh? What? I can't hear you!" called Jonouchi back. "Wait a minute. I'm comin down."

Yugi's eyes widened as Jonouchi hopped out the window without a second thought. Had the boy not been living on the second floor of the building Yugi wouldn't have worried, but by the time he realized what was going on it was too late.

Jonouchi hit the ground with a loud thud as he landed flat on his butt. "I-yi-yi-yi!" gasped the blonde painfully.

"Jonouchi are you crazy!" scolded Yugi as he helped his friend to his feet.

"Aww, that was nothing," chuckled Jonouchi as he patted his back. "I use to do this all the time when I was younger. My old man would lock me in my room and forget about me sometimes, so I really had no choice. I'm just glad I didn't land on my head this time."

"Well that explains a lot," snickered Yugi. Jonouchi merely glared at the grinning boy before his smile faded and an uncomfortable silence filled the air.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"…" Yugi's smile also faded as he quickly ducked his head back towards the ground. "Well about today…"

"Oh that!" exclaimed Jonouchi as he began to laugh dumbly. "Aww that was nothing! Really man! I was just messin with you. You know just jokin. Funny ha-ha and all that good stuff."

"Jonouchi. You don't have to lie," muttered Yugi wryly as he continued to face downwards.

"Damn…am I really that bad of a liar?" chuckled Jonouchi nervously. "So you found me out."

"Jonouchikun…" whispered Yugi before he finally raised his head back up. "I'm so sorry Jonouchi! I'm so sorry!"

Jonouchi wasn't sure how to react as he realized the reason Yugi had his head lowered was so he could hide his tears.

"Hey now. You don't have to cry," cooed Jonouchi as he embraced Yugi. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way about me. I…I'll always be your _friend_."

Yugi's sobs immediately grew upon hearing Jonouchi's words. This caused the blonde's heart to ache even more as he figured something he said triggered Yugi's tears.

"That's not it. That's not it at all," Yugi finally managed to choke out. "I… the thing is…I do…I do feel the same way about you."

"What?" Jonouchi snapped as he immediately pulled Yugi away from him. He then searched the other's eyes in doubt that he had heard him correctly. However, the smile on Yugi's face made everything all to clear.

"Then what the **_hell_** are you apologizing for!" blurted Jonouchi as he pulled Yugi in for another tight embrace.

"Because, I couldn't tell you before. I was…I was too afraid."

"Why?" questioned Jonouchi as he felt Yugi return the hug.

"That I would lose you…"

"Why would think something crazy like that happen?" exclaimed Jonouchi. "Yugi I love you!"

"I know…but what if you being with me made you realize that I'm really not worth loving? I mean I don't have much to offer…and to lose you Jonouchi…I could never bear…" Yugi's voice was strangled by more tears as the thought twisted his heart.

"And I thought I was the stupid one!" laughed Jonouchi idly. "Yugi, I don't know what is going on in that head of yours, but I could never stop loving you! Oh and to think _you_ have nothing to offer? I'm the one who ain't worth your time! How could someone as pathetic as me deserve your love and friendship? You're so kind and selfless, and you have the ability to see and bring out the best in everyone."

"You're so determined, strong-minded, and you never give up. Hell, you believed in me even after I gave up on myself. I owe who I am today to you Yugi! You're all that I ever want and need! I can't…I never…until now I didn't know how I could ever show you how much you meant to me besides just being with you as close as I possibly could. If I could I would give you my heart, but this is the best I can do!"

"Jonouchi…" whispered Yugi after a few moments of silent embrace passed. "I'm so sorry."

"FOR WHAT!?!" yelled Jonouchi incredulously.

"For not understanding you're feelings."

"Not understanding?!?" Jonouchi words got lost in a laugh as he felt a few stray tears of happiness escape his honey eyes. "Oh, Yugi…what am I gonna do with you?"

Yugi merely snuggled deeper in Jonouchi's chest, clutching tightly to the other as though he were afraid he'd disappear. Jonouchi stared down at Yugi, apparently lost in thought before he nodded his head and grinned.

"Heh, then I guess there's only one way you can make it up to me," smirked Jonouchi as he pulled Yugi away just far enough so their eyes locked. "By letting me take all those needless tears away."

"Jonouchi!" Yugi felt his face go flush as Jonouchi began to kiss his tear stained cheeks softly. Something within in the boy then melted as Jonouchi's warm breaths covered his face. It wasn't until their lips connected that Yugi realized what the feeling heating his veins and fueling his pulse was.

'Oh…I see…this is…' 

A soft moan sounded in the back of Yugi's throat as Jonouchi plundered his mouth.

'…happiness.'

**The end!**

Awww, much to cute not to say it! Waahaa! So did you guys like the ending? I hope you did. I especially like the little Yami and Seto tussle, which had nothing to do with the fic, but I thought I would just put it in for a little twisted humor. I mean come on! Jonouchi and Yugi sure weren't going to do something like that, and I'm just notorious for writing stuff like that!

Mmm, but now it's all over. I must admit I really enjoyed writing something cutesy for a change, and Yugi and Jou are just so sweet together. I also liked making Jou do the chasing for a change. I don't see that happen a lot unless he's hounding Seto (bad pun I know). Plus Yugi is just so adorable, how could everyone not love him!

Well I guess I don't have much to say. Maybe in the future I'll write something like this again, but for now this is it. Thanks again for all the reviews and comments and please don't be afraid to continue on. Thanksgiving is over and the authoress is hungry again! Feed me with many reviews! JA NE!


End file.
